This specification relates to generating data sets containing many example images for each of several predefined object categories.
Object detectors exist that can identify bounding boxes of pixels that contain an image of an object in an object category, e.g., by being trained on a set of labeled images of objects in the object category. The set of labeled images, however, may need to be generated manually.